


Sensitivity

by imagined_haven



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_haven/pseuds/imagined_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard wonders why Jim reacts so strongly to hyposprays, leading to shameless exploration of Jim's sensitive neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivity

As soon as Leonard McCoy had a moment of free time after the incident with the _Narada_ , he sat and thought about an issue that had been bothering him since he snuck Jim aboard the _Enterprise_.

Back when it was being invented, the hypospray had been designed to ease injections, including the risk of infection and the pain associated with them. He had never seen anyone so much as flinch when they were administered. So why had Jim reacted so strongly to the ones he’d had to use?

The curiosity increased when he recalled one of the many factoids in Jim’s file: Jim had a remarkably high pain tolerance. If anything, Jim should’ve been one of those least likely to react. Still, he had flinched and hollered something awful every time Leonard had pressed the device to his neck. Why was that?

Shoving the thoughts out of his mind, he turned and realized Jim had actually shown up for the exam he’d ordered, meaning clearly he’d been hurt worse than the doctor had thought. He had to put his scientific curiosity aside and fix Jim’s bruises first, but that didn’t mean he would forget.

* * *

A week later Leonard had his opportunity. Jim had taken to stealing Leonard’s bunk when the doctor was on duty, since Jim had never been technically assigned quarters, and on that particular day it seemed as if Jim had forgotten to set an alarm. Jim wasn’t late for his own shift yet, but it would be a close thing depending on when the younger man woke up.

Leonard was debating whether or not he should speed up the waking process when he noticed a scratch on Jim’s neck. It wasn’t very deep, but it was still worth a few moments with a dermal regenerator.

Decision made, Leonard shook one of Jim’s shoulders, not at all surprised when the Acting Captain awoke easily. Jim had always been a light sleeper, he reflected as blue eyes sleepily glared up at him.

In response to the unspoken question, Leonard replied, “You need to wake up and I want to fix that scratch on your neck.”

Despite Jim’s protests, the scratch was easily fixed, and Leonard absently traced the line where the scratch had been until he heard uneven breathing.

Startled, he stopped the motion of his finger and looked at Jim, noting the flush of his cheeks and his rapid pulse. Smirking, Leonard figured he had his answer. Jim had a sensitive neck.

This revelation instantly awakened a curiosity of a different kind, and before he was truly aware of his actions he had gently pressed his lips to that neck.

Shocked, Leonard pulled back, intending to apologize and admit he’d had no idea what the hell that was about, but he noticed Jim’s eyes following his lips and smirked.

Looking entranced, Jim whispered, “Bones?”

Smirk broadening, Leonard replied, “Do you want me to stop?”

Jim practically _whimpered_ and why the hell hadn’t he noticed this before? His lips were back on the younger man’s neck a second after Jim had tilted his head to one side in invitation.

Soon, the feeling of skin under his lips just wasn’t enough. He had to know how that neck tasted, and the sound Jim made when he flicked his tongue over his pulse point was just an added bonus to the salt of sweat and the unidentifiable taste that had to belong to Jim alone.

It wasn’t nearly enough, that little taste. He had to have more, and Jim certainly seemed to approve as he licked and sucked at the neck before him, winding a hand into blond hair and yanking Jim’s head back even further as he did.

The noises Jim was making were incredible, the gasps and soft breathy moans. Leonard still wondered if he could get more just from doing different things to Jim’s neck, and experimentally bit down at the juncture between that neck and the nearby shoulder. A cry was the result, and Leonard instantly knew he wanted to hear that sound again and again.

It wouldn’t do to give Jim everything yet, though. If he did, there was the possibility that Jim would lose interest, and he couldn’t have that. Besides, Jim was almost certainly running late, and his chronometer confirmed that. Leonard didn’t want rumors to start so quickly, especially when he himself wasn’t sure where this was going.

And so after a few more bites and sucking kisses he pulled away, walking across the room and neatly avoiding the grab Jim made for him. “What the _fuck?!_ ” the the younger man demanded.

“You’re late for shift,” Leonard commented, smirking as he saw the bruising along Jim’s neck--bruises that he had created, marking the captain as his for the time being.

“ _So?!_ ” Jim demanded, clearly looking to finish what they had started.

“You need to get to the bridge,” was Leonard’s reply. “I give you about five minutes before the hobgoblin comes looking for you.”

“ _Shit!_ ” Jim shouted, running toward the shower, presumably for multiple reasons.

Bones smirked. It was going to be great when Jim got off shift. He couldn’t wait to find out where else exactly Jim was sensitive.

* * *

After a week of going no further, Leonard was thoroughly satisfied with how frustrated Jim was getting. It wasn’t entirely his fault; they had been on separate shifts all week. But his excuses were wearing thin, especially now that Jim had officially been given his captaincy, and Leonard was getting impatient as well.

At the same time, he wasn’t sure exactly how far he wanted to take things. He didn’t know exactly what Jim wanted out of this, and if he was going to be dropped as soon as he gave Jim what the younger man wanted he wanted to extend this as long as he could.

So when he let himself into their old dorm room for the last night before they boarded the Enterprise for their mission, he was prepared to fend off a lusty Jim and talk about what they both wanted out of this. No, it wasn’t his ideal plan for how to spend his night, but it was necessary.

Sure enough, Jim pounced as soon as Leonard shrugged out of his jacket, wrapping a leg around him to drag him closer and kissing him enthusiastically.

Leonard knew he had to put some distance between them, had to find out whatever the hell this was, but it became a hell of a lot harder when Jim started moving against him. “Jim,” he gasped, tearing his lips away from the younger man’s. “What--?”

As soon as Jim started talking in that low desperate voice, it was like he couldn’t stop. “Fuck, Bones, please, need you, wanted you for so long--”

That last one sounded like a perfect opening. Carefully Leonard put a little space between them, asking, “How long is ‘so long’?”

Jim seemed to temporarily calm. “Since... I don’t know, fuck, since our first year at the Academy. Never thought you’d go along with it, though.”

While Jim was taking a moment to be serious, Leonard pressed on with the question he really wanted answered. “And what happens once you find out what it’s like?”

Jim looked away for a moment, seemingly gathering his thoughts before looking up at Leonard with those blue eyes. “Ideally? We stay this way for a while. Realistically, that’s up to you now, isn’t it?”

That was all Leonard needed to hear, and in a flash he had crossed the distance between them, planting his lips firmly on Jim’s neck as the younger man gasped.

* * *

Jim hadn’t wanted to say it. He hadn’t wanted to admit how long he’d been thinking these thoughts. But as soon as Bones had asked he knew he had to comply.

Luckily, he thought in a break between Bones sucking at a spot just behind his ear and Bones biting down on his collarbone, the older man didn’t do casual one-night stands. Revealing the depth and longevity of his desire had definitely been the right move.

Those thoughts flew from Jim’s mind the moment he felt a hand sneaking under his shirt, replaced by mindless want and need as he arched, trying to get the hand on his stomach to go lower.

Bones smirked at him but didn’t comply, instead moving the hand up Jim’s side until Jim squeaked at the slightest brush of a finger against his ribcage. At Bones’ raised eyebrow, Jim gasped out, “Ticklish!” before finding himself the victim of all-out tickle warfare.

He pleaded with Bones between gasps and bursts of laughter, walking backward in an attempt to get away until he felt something hit his knees and sat to avoid falling. Realizing he was sitting on the bed, Jim looked up at Bones, who had definitely realized the same thing if the darkening of his hazel eyes was anything to judge by.

Jim had about two seconds after that realization to stare before Bones was on him, gently shoving him back into the mattress as his lips found Jim’s neck once more.

He had never imagined it would feel this good, Bones on top of him, but it was _amazing_ and he couldn’t quite believe it because they were still fully _clothed_ and that had _never_ felt this good before. Gasping at the pleasure, he grabbed at Bones’ shirt, managing to yank it over the older man’s head before arching up with a moan as a skilled finger grazed his nipple.

Jim tried to clear his head a little as Bones chuckled over him. “Sensitive there, too, are you?” the older man asked, clearly enjoying the idea.

Jim could do nothing more than whimper and nod as his shirt was lifted to make way for the lips that were now attacking the same spot that one finger had. _Fuck_. They weren’t even getting to the good part yet, and Jim was going to lose it. They hadn’t even lost any clothing apart from Bones’ shirt, which Jim struggled to rectify by reaching for the older man’s belt with shaking fingers.

Bones lifted his head, making Jim whine in protest at the loss, and batted Jim’s hands away in favor of removing Jim’s shirt, trailing his hands down Jim’s abdomen to rest at the waistband of the slacks he was wearing.

Hoping to attract some attention to his cock, which definitely wanted to be free and attended to right about now, thank you very much, Jim playfully bucked into Bones’ hands. Unfortunately, Bones’ reaction was the exact opposite of what he wanted, and the hands withdrew entirely. “Bones...” he moaned, about five seconds from pleading if those hands didn’t get back to what they had been doing.

“What do you want, Jim? Tell me,” the older man demanded, and Jim was sure the thickening of the sexy-as-hell accent was deliberate.

Mind blown by Bones’ words, Jim was at a loss for a reply, practically writhing on the bed as he struggled to get enough brain cells in working order to respond.

Bones smirked. “Do you want me on you, Jim? Do you want me riding you until neither of us can see straight?”

That definitely sounded like a good idea, but something told Jim another option was forthcoming, and he definitely wanted to be able to compare the two.

The smirk broadened. “Or do you want me to fuck you through this mattress; would you like that?” he asked, voice deeper than Jim had ever heard it.

Jim couldn’t suppress the whimper of his voice or the arch of his hips at that suggestion. Not only was it unbelievably hot to imagine the scenario, but Bones’ _words_ and his _accent_ and his _tone_ were adding to it until Jim wasn’t sure what was better about it.

Bones chuckled, mouthing at Jim’s collarbone as he undid both their belts. “I knew you’d like that. You’ve dreamed about it for a long time, haven’t you, and I haven’t helped at all this past week. How hard has it been, being denied after I teased you until you could barely form a sentence?”

Jim, even more impatient than he had been previously, grabbed at Bones’ hand and practically slammed the older man’s palm into the bulge that had become incredibly prominent just under the belt Bones had recently undone. “About that hard,” he managed, canting into Bones’ touch as the hand cupped and stroked at his slacks, unbearably teasing.

Bones raised a single eyebrow and Jim struggled not to lose it then and there. “That must have been pretty damn hard, then,” the older man commented, quickly removing Jim’s pants and raising the other eyebrow at the discovery that Jim had decided to forego underwear, hoping he would be able to convince Bones this really was a good idea.

Jim let out a whine as Bones proceeded to neglect the erection that was right before his eyes, choosing instead to gently stroke up and down Jim’s perineum as Jim writhed, desperate for firmer contact. “ _Bones!_ Stop teasing and--aah!”

“And what?” Bones asked, looking up at Jim with darkened hazel eyes, sitting back so he wasn’t touching Jim at all.

Jim was desperate by this point, more than desperate enough to beg. “Fuck me! _Please!_ ” he pleaded, spreading his legs and arching, trying to achieve friction that just wasn’t there.

Bones was on him instantly, the older man’s still-clothed cock rubbing against Jim’s in a way that had to be illegal in several Federation planets as hands once more mapped out his chest, making sure to linger over every sensitive spot Bones had found in previous explorations. It was so good and Jim could do nothing but cling to Bones’ shoulders, moaning and crying out.

There was a bite at Jim’s collarbone and he jerked at the sensation, barely noticing when one of Bones’ hands left him and shocked when it returned between his legs, suddenly slick with what had to be lube and stroking down further and further until it finally pressed a finger gently into his ass. “ _Bones!_ ” Jim cried, grinding down, trying to get more of the finger inside him as it stroked him, mapping out exactly where to touch and press to get the best reactions out of him.

Another finger was soon added and Jim groaned loudly at the slight burning sensation as Bones worked, stretching him further and further open and eventually adding a third finger.

Jim couldn’t take any more. He needed Bones’ cock inside him and he needed it now. “ _Please!_ ” he begged, hoping Bones would be able to understand because he certainly couldn’t form a proper sentence.

Luckily, Bones seemed to be of the same mindset, because he gently removed his fingers before removing his own pants and boxers and pressing equally gently into Jim, kissing him as he did so.

Ordinarily Jim would have been all for this gentle approach, but Bones had been teasing him for a week and he had had enough, so he clutched and pulled at Bones’ hips, forcing him inside faster and harder and gasping at the intense sensations passing through him.

After that Bones seemed to get with the program, realizing what Jim needed and thrusting in and out, still being somewhat gentle at first before Jim cried out as he hit at exactly the right angle. After that it was fast and hard and rough and so _good_ and Jim wasn’t sure how much more he would be able to take.

A hand stroked at Jim’s erection and he gasped, feeling the dual sensations even more intensely as he struggled to hold on, to feel more of this, to not let it end.

Another hand played with one of Jim’s nipples and Jim tossed his head back and forth. “Bones! So close... I...”

A sucking kiss was planted firmly on Jim’s pulse point and he couldn’t hold back any longer, shaking as his climax tore him apart and put him back together again. Vaguely, he noted that Bones was coming inside him as well, swearing and gasping.

When he could think somewhat clearly again, Jim noticed that Bones had pulled out and flipped them onto their sides, a fact Jim was grateful for. Snuggling up against the older man, he couldn’t help but feel thankful for his sensitive neck for the first time in his experience with Bones because it had started all this.


End file.
